Motorized oven door latches are used to secure an oven door in a closed and locked position relative to a cooking chamber during a self-cleaning cycle or at other times as necessary to prevent opening of the oven door and access to the cooking chamber. A need has been identified for a new and improved motorized oven door latch with an improved structure for control and movement of the latch member, while still allowing for selective manual movement of the latch member to unlatch the oven door in the event of loss of power or other failure of the motorized oven door latch. Also, a need has been identified for a motorized oven door latch with reduced cost and complexity in terms of component cost and assembly.